The Devil's Smile
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: Romano could hear it from his hiding spot, the hollow sound of boots on the stone floor.  "Lovi !"  Spain had found him.  Romano's HAU Series back story! Sequel Now Up!


**Summary: Romano could hear it from his hiding spot, the hollow sound of boots on the stone floor. "Lovi~!" Spain had found him. Romano's HAU Series back story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

_***Spain's Country Estate, Spain, ?***_

Romano held his breath as he huddled in the far corner of a linen closet. He had been in the closet for hours now, desperately trying to make no noise for fear he'd be discovered by his master. Spain was not a kind man, no matter how he appeared to the rest of the world. Romano winced as he shifted slightly and the newly healed wounds on his back pulled his skin. The whip was Spain's favorite. Romano drew his knees up to his chest and pulled the skirt of his green dress and white apron over them...or tried to, at least. The dress he was forced to wear was much too short and usually only covered him to mid thigh (if he constantly pulled at it).

Romano's head shot up and his body tensed. He could hear it from his hiding spot, the hollow sounds of boots against the stone floor. He cringed away from the light as the door to his sanctuary was yanked open and a smiling face appeared above him. It was the devil.

"Lovi~!" The Devil cooed down at him and reached out a hand. Romano began to shake with terror. Spain had found him. Romano lunged forward, trying to make a run for it, but Spain caught him by the back of his dress. Romano struggled to get away even as the Spaniard picked him up and began to carry him down the hall.

"Let me go, damn it! You bastard! Let. Me. Go!" Romano kicked at Spain, writhing in the older man's grasp. He had to get away! He couldn't let Spain do this again! He couldn't...wouldn't let this happen again! Not again! A sharp blow to the face made Romano pause for a moment and look up at his master. Spain was smiling down at him, his eyes twinkling madly as he paused before a thick wooden door. 'Oh God, no!'

"Now, now Lovi! What have I told you about swearing like that?" Spain kicked open the door to a large chamber and dropped his prisoner to the floor. Romano's eyes shot to the open door, only to lose all hope as Spain slammed it shut and bolted it. The board he used to keep the door shut was much too heavy for Romano to lift by himself. The walls of the room were decorated with weapons and torture devices from across Spain's country. There was no escape now.

Spain let a cheerful expression spread across his face as he surveyed the room and his intended victim's shaking form. Nothing pleased him more than Romano's eyes, watery and terrified, staring up at him and only him. Romano never looked at anyone else like that. That expression was only for Spain. Spain didn't care that Romano seemed to hate him because, in the end, Romano was his and his alone.

Spain grabbed Romano by the shoulders and roughly forced him onto his hands and knees. Romano knew what was coming and clenched at the rosary hanging from his neck. As Spain forced his way inside him, Romano prayed. 'Please God, save me! Save me! Please help me, God! Listen to me! Help me!' He cried and begged to be let go, even as he prayed for God to save him. He prayed for sanctuary, or rescue, or even death to save him from his master. But it never came.

When Spain was finished with him, and Romano lay bleeding and sticky on the floor, Romano's empty eyes closed and his grip on the rosary loosened until the chain slipped from his hand and fell to the floor. Spain chuckled as he noticed the imprint of the cross in Romano's palm.

"Praying, Lovi? For what? God knows you are exactly where you need and deserve to be. God loves you, just as I love you. I am your God now, my Lovi. You belong completely to me, and I will never let you go. Never." Spain bent down to kiss Romano's pale cheek, grinning at the bloody fingerprints on the Italian's face and neck. Bruises, bloody stains, and other wounds peppered the boy's entire body. Spain stood up and dressed.

Romano's master paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Romano's still form. "Get dressed and come downstairs. You've been lazy today and the servants will appreciate your help around the manor," A sadistic smirk appeared on the handsome face, a mockery of the pleasant mask he so often wore. "Come to our rooms when you are done with your work. Don't make me look for you again. I might not be as nice as I was this time. I love you Lovi, my Lovi!" With that, Spain swept from the room.

Romano listened to the sound of his master's boot steps echoing through the stone hallway. When they were so faint he had to strain his ears to hear them, Romano forced himself to rise and dress. None of the servants would comment on his injuries. In fact, many of the other servants were colonies as well and were just thankful that Spain's affections had never been directed toward them. Romano's lips quirked in grim amusement. At least the others had the sense to be afraid.

Romano, once dressed, made his way down the hall to the stairs as quickly as he was able. His whole body ached and screamed out in pain at his brain. Romano was used to this feeling though, and he ignored the searing pain that threatened to consume his entire being. The rosary about his neck seemed to grow heavier with every step he took. Gripping the necklace and bringing it up to eye level, Romano glared at the cross adorning it. He knew now. There was no God.

_***The End***_

**A/N: Okay everyone, here is the Spain-rapes-Romano back story to the HAU series! Hope it met any expectations you might have had. : ) I tried my best, and I really do feel happy with the way this story turned out. By the way, I consider a 'colony' in Hetalia any younger nation controlled by a larger, older, or Empire nation. I use the same term whether it is a 'real' colony or just a territory or part of another country owned/controlled by another nation. I'll try to get the 2nd chapter of my multi-chaptered UsXUK fic out as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed my story. Please review!**


End file.
